


Lost and Found

by When_Arrows_Collide



Series: Random One Shots I've Written [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: ALSO WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF, BUT I WANTED TO, Broke my own heart, I KNOW ITS NOT CANON, Other, yu-boys are their dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Arrows_Collide/pseuds/When_Arrows_Collide
Summary: “You guys are all idiots! Can’t you see than ‘Yuya’, ‘Yuto’, ‘Yugo’, and ‘Yuri’ are right in front of you? That they have been here the whole time but you fools just haven’t realized it?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is not canon, but I've been wanting to write the whole 'Yu boys are their dragons' thing for a while. Finally got this piece done!

With a maniacal glee, Zarc summoned his dragons to the field. The Lancers and their comrades watched as the monsters of their friends (besides Yuri) appeared. Reiji was facing Zarc at the moment, everyone else had been defeated. Using his remaining strength, Gongenzaka slammed his fist into the ground. It hurt, it hurt to see his best friend’s ace monster being used in such a horrific way.

“Yuya! I know you can hear me! You have to fight off this darkness!” Reiji was using all his strength. Zarc stared at Reiji, then laughed. “You guys are all idiots! Can’t you see than ‘Yuya’, ‘Yuto’, ‘Yugo’, and ‘Yuri’ are right in front of you? That they have been here the whole time but you fools just haven’t realized it?” Puzzled looks crossed everyone’s faces.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sora’s voice broke the awkward silence. Zarc let out another laugh then snapped his fingers.

A bright light filled came from Zarc, and it quickly consumed everyone. When they came to be, they found themselves in a total darkness. No one could see each other.

“Hello? Is anybody there?” eyes widened, a select few knew that voice. “Yuto!” Kurosaki frantically looked around, searching for his lost friend. Eventually, Yuto did come into view, but he paid no mind to the Lancers. _He can’t see us,_ thought Kaito.

Another voice came from the darkness. “I’m here!” Running footsteps were heard, and a synchro duelist came from the darkness. Sawatari gaped. It was Yugo.

Yuto’s eyes narrowed at the blue-haired boy. “Oh, it’s you.” Yugo looked taken aback. “You again! You’re the one who kept getting my name wrong!”

“Whatever, Pawn of Fusion. Right no- “Yugo interrupted the Dark Duelist. “It’s Yugo!”

“Both of you stop right now!” The sound was clear, and everyone knew exactly who it was. Gongenzaka smiled as the person came out of the shadows. “Yuya!”

“You two are acting like children. We all know that there was a huge misunderstanding between you two, and arguing is not going to get us out of here!” Yuya’s outburst surprised the Lancers, and it was quite evident from the look on Yuto’s face.

“I want you two to apologize to each other, no use in fighting over something like that.” Yuto and Yugo eyed each other, before Yuto sighed and held out his hand. Yugo shook it and mumbled a quick apology. Yuto accepted it and gave him a ‘Sorry’ in return.

“Good. Now we must find a way to defuse. Who knows what Zarc is doing!” Yuto surveyed the area. “If we are all fused again…shouldn’t Yuri be around here somewhere?”

The Lancers hadn’t noticed that the final counterpart was missing, and Kurosaki balled his fist. He wanted nothing more than to punch Yuri in the face. After all, he was the one who took Ruri away from him.

Everyone’s thoughts were interrupted when laughs were heard.

The trio looked around, unsure of where it was coming from, but that laughter filled them with a feeling of happiness. They each felt a need to find that laughter, but all three were unsure why. Their bodies pulled them in random direction, and all three rushed towards the sounds. The Lancers quickly followed them, also curious about where the laughter was coming from. The sight they came too surprised them all.

It was Yuri and Zarc. Both were smiling, and Yuri looked genuinely happy for the first time in his life.

At the sound of footsteps both turned to face the remaining counterparts. Gold eyes met ruby, steel, and sapphire eyes. The three boys took a step back, waves of memories and emotions coming back to them. The observers didn’t see the memories in as much details as the trio did, but flashes came before them.

They could see Zarc and his dragons. Odd-Eyes wrapping his tail around Zarc. Dark Rebellion protecting Zarc during the night. Clear Wing taking Zarc for a flight on his beautiful wings. Starve Venom fighting off bullies when Zarc was younger.

Everyone came to a realization. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were their dragons! They were Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom!

“ _Zarc_!” Yuya breathed out. He sprung forward, wrapping his arms around Zarc, which the Supreme Dragon King quickly returned. “Odd-Eyes!”

In the background, Yuto was gaping, his mouth wide open. Yugo was in tears, although he was trying to pull himself together. Yuri, however, was smiling. He had come to the realization about who he was much before everyone else, which was why he was so eager to become one. He wanted his family back, and this idea was fueled by when he was alone as _Yuri._

But he wasn’t that person anymore. None of them were. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri no longer mattered. They knew who they were. How could they be so blind?! None one else mattered to them anymore. Yuzu didn’t matter, Ruri didn’t matter, Rin didn’t matter. With the return of their memories, they realized the only people they needed were Zarc, their master, and each other. Nothing else.

The Lancers still didn’t know their decision. They thought that they would continue to fight Zarc. They may have served him once, but they were sure that they would fight him. But none of them knew the power of their bond.

Yugo couldn’t take it anymore. “ _Master_!” He jumped and joined Yuya and Zarc in their embrace. Edo flinched. Everyone thought that they had misheard Yugo’s words. There was no way that Yugo, who only cared about saving Rin, would succumb to Zarc. Yuya moved away, allowing his brother and master to have their moment.

Yuto took a cautious step forward. His memories as Yuto and Dark Rebellion were conflicting. Should he join his master, who he had promised eternal loyalty to, or to Shun and Ruri, who were two of the best friends he could every ask for?

One look from Zarc gave him his answer.

This time it was Zarc who rushed toward the dragon boy, quickly breaking his embrace with Yugo. Yuto leaned into Zarc’s chest. “Dark Rebellion.” The Lancers held their breath as they waited for his answer.

“ _Master_!”

Shun screamed and Kaito looked ready to punch something. Yuto, strong, smart, independent Yuto, who had been through his home being destroyed, was gone.

Smiles adorned 4 identical faces. Feelings of dread come across the spectators. Were their friends really lost? Had the fallen right into Zarc’s hands? Did they really not matter to them anymore?

Odd-Eyes joined Dark Rebellion and Zarc in their embrace. “Get in on this!” Odd-Eyes called out to Starve Venom and Clear Wing. The two were quick to obey. “My beloved dragons! I’ve missed you so much.”

Odd-Eyes looked down. “I’m sorry, _master_! I tried to fight you, I pushed you away! How can you forgive me?” Zarc cupped Odd-Eyes face. “I could never be mad at you, Odd-Eyes. You didn’t know any better.”

Odd-Eyes turned his head to Starve Venom. “I’m sorry brother! If I had known, I wouldn’t have fought you either!”

Starve Venom reached out and ruffled Odd-Eyes tomato colored hair. Odd-Eyes pouted, Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing laughed quietly, and Zarc was quick to fix his hair. “I wasn’t surprised. You were always stubborn Odd-Eyes.” Odd-Eyes flicked his brothers head, while everyone else laughed even more at the scene.

Everyone watching was quiet. Sawatari, Crow, and Sora were crying. The Professor was still shocked. Shun, Kaito, Jack, and Edo were outright angry. Reiji looked emotionless, but in reality, he was hurt. He had allowed Yuya to come to this. He motivated him to defeat Yuri, which lead to Yuya and Yuri finally becoming one.

The flash of light returned, and the last thing they saw was the laughing family of Zarc and his dragons.

The duelists woke in the same position they were in before. Reiji was still dueling Zarc, and the dragons, no, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, were staring them down. Zarc’s laughter was the only sound that could be heard.

“I told you, didn’t I? The people that you have been calling for to fight me, are right here. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri no longer exist. They serve me now! They will always be loyal to me!” Zarc was smug as he said this.

Even though they all knew that was true, it still hurt to hear it said outload. Gongenzaka slammed his fist on the ground once again. He couldn’t bear to think that his closest friend was gone, that he was now a part of this a chaos and destruction.

They were pulled away from their thoughts when Zarc snapped his fingers for the second time. The dragon’s forms rippled and soon in their place stood the 4 counterparts.

Each of their bodies had transformed in the shapes of their dragons. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri has wings while Yuya had a long tail. All of them had small horns and claws. The most surprising change was Yuya’s crimson eyes had been replaced. One was now an orange-red and the other was blue-green.

Different names were echoed from everyone. ‘Yuya!’ was heard by far the most, but ‘Yuto!’ and “Yugo!’ were also heard. Yuri received no acknowledgement.

The boys ignored the calls and immediately turned their attention to Zarc. Odd-Eyes ran right into Zarc’s arms much to their surprise. The others watched with smiles on their faces.

“Yuya! Wake up! Don’t you see that you have fallen right into Zarc’s trap?! You’ve always said that this isn’t what you wanted! That you are NOT a demon!” Reiji called out to his comrade, urging him to fight. Odd-Eyes froze at those words, although his arms remained intact around Zarc. Starve Venom pointed directly at the Akaba. “How dare you! You think you can try an- “

 “Venom, it’s fine.” At the sound of his master’s voice, Starve Venom went quiet.

“That’s right Yuya! Fight against the darkness. You can do it!” Reiji reached out to his friend once again. Odd-Eyes dropped his hand from Zarc’s torso. With his face hidden from view, no one could tell what was on his mind. Yuya flipped around and everyone flinched at what they saw.

Yuya’s eyes were filled with so much hatred and loathing, that they didn’t even recognize the smiling entertainer anymore.

“You think that with a few words you can take me away from my _master_! I’ve made my choice to serve him! I don’t need anyone else, all I need is Zarc and my brothers!”

With his declaration, they soon realized that Yuya was gone. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were gone too. They’ve made their choice and it was time to make theirs. Shun gave Yuto one last look and when their eyes met, Yuto gave him a harsh glare then rolled his eyes.

The 4 boys changed back into their dragon forms. It was time to conclude the Supreme Dragon King War. It was time to conclude the interdimensional war.

It was time to defeat _Yuya._

**Author's Note:**

> All I do in my fic is make my boys suffer, then I break my own heart. Why do I enjoy writing stuff like this?!


End file.
